JC
by JimandCinforever
Summary: JC forever...dont be mean i am only 13 yrs old


Chapter 1

Summary… well my summary ….

Jimmy and Cindy are in another argument over something stupid.

Jimmy: STOP CINDY NOW YES I USED YOUR FIRST NAME NOW I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ARGUEING WITH A GIRL I HAVE A CRUSH ON …._Jimmy thinks…. Oh no I just admitted I liked Her right in front of her.. oh she is going to punch me unconscious __**Normal**_

_**Jimmy was waiting a for a punch put instead Cindy's mouth was wide open in shock**_

Cindy: Wow Jimmy that was very sweet of you I kind of liked you in a way

Jimmy: So maybe we can go to the lab and I don't know maybe have some fun.

**In LAB**

Jimmy: so would it be alright if I maybe i kissed you?

Cindy: SURE I would love that

_Cindy knowing what was coming leaned in and they kissed it became more intense and there tongues touched Cindy wrapping her arms around his neck and jimmy wrapping his arms around Cindy waist as Cindy sits on top of him they continue after about 4 or 6 minutes of making out they stop _

_All of a sudden they heard a noise they wondered what it was as they look around they find Libby come on girl lets have a little talk about your age and what you just did _

_So they went into another room and talked_

_Libby: spill girl why were you making out with Neutron I thought you had a boyfriend already._

_Cindy." I do but he is so good and my boyfriend never even kissed me on the cheek then I saw him my boyfriend making out with that girl names Freda and I think they were actually enjoying it so then I broke up with him and then Jimmy came through and we were like making out and so please please I beg you let me give Jimmy a chance he is so good at kissing and we were loving it and we were taking a break and we heard a strange noise and it was you and please I just wanna go back and kiss him and stuff,,_

_Libby: ok sure I'll let you do it but I don't want you being disappointed if he said he was trying to make another girl jealous._

_Jimmy: If I may interrupt I love Cindy I don't want to ever let her go and I will protect her I will do whatever I can to be a gentlemen and a cool boy at the same time what I mean is a gentlemen open doors pull out chairs and by a cool boy I mean dress cool and kiss and make out but I may be 13 years old but I know I can do it give me a chance both of you._

_Cindy: I trust you……….as she goes and holds Jimmy's hand…jimmy blushes_

_Libby: well….Cindy looked at her well ok go ahead you two love birds go ahead I will let myself out.._

_Jimmy..: Good. Now that she's gone do you wanna go further… _

_Cindy: but u just said you will be nice but I don't wanna be good sometimes bein innocent Is no fun what do you say neutron .._

_Jimmy: I'm in _

_Jimmy and Cindy were kissing and Cindy wrapped her arms around his neck and Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist.. they kissed for a while and there tongues met and Cindy started unbuttoning his nice blue and white striped botton down shirt and Jimmy was ok with it_

_After she was done she was excited because it was her turn when Jimmy interrupts and says_

_Jimmy: are u sure we are 13 and I don't want to make anything bad happen_

_Cindy: I could hardly care less if something would happen because if something would happen then at least it would be with my love_

_Cindy was in awe of his fine body_

_Jimmy..: said ok and started lifting Cindy's shirt and then was in awe and they started kissing and while they were kissing they heard that noise again…_

_Cindy.." hurry put your shirt on your cute body_

_Jimmy: same with you_

_While they were wondering around they found Libby she must have been spying on the them_

_Libby: Girl were you going to have sex with him_

_Cindy: I was planning on it_

_Libby: your ill your 13 girl what if …. What if u get pragnet?_

_Cindy: if I get pregnant I will take the blame plus we are both smart so if something like that would happen we could work it out plus I love him and he loves me so what's wrong Libb's WHATS WRONG_

_Libby: I guess your right girl I am over reacting_

_I guess I guess I just don't want you to end up_

_Like me and sheen I don't I guess I'm sorry I will talk _

_To you on aim ok Bye Girl_

**Later on AIM MESSAGER**

Music1 Signed on

Cindy1 Signed on

Science1 Signed on

Sciece1: so do you hat me for kissing you like that?

Cindy: of coarse not I love you baby I love you

Science1: Awww who's sweet who's sweet

Cindy1: MEE and u lol

Science1:: well u talk to libby I will chat with ya l8er alrigt..

Cindy: OK THANKS and Jimmy do u want to have sex with me or not

Science1: Ya I guess I do

Music1: so tell me what u and jimmy talked about?

Cindy: well the main thing is I asked him if he wanted to have sex with me and he said Ya I think I do OMG libby I love that boy he is so good

**Well that's all I'm writing for today REVIEW OR NOT no matter what I will continue I love this story**

**Jake**


End file.
